


The Rest Of Our Lives

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa are on their very first date. Things don't quite go to plan, and Lucius is swept up in emotion.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Ice Royals





	The Rest Of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** A first date  
>  **Note:** This fic really went in a direction I wasn't expecting. I really hope the prompter won't mind! My inspiration is spoilery, so please go to the end notes to view!

Lucius glanced at the watch on his wrist. It displayed a series of six numbers, all steadily counting down. What an odd little mechanism, he thought. He'd never been one to wear such items. When you had _Tempus_ at your constant disposal, there was no need for time-telling devices.

"Bored of me already, are you?" drawled Narcissa.

Lucius' eyes snapped upwards, only to be met by the woman's sharp, unflinching gaze. She didn't look offended, thank Salazar. He wanted tonight to be perfect, and upsetting his date would throw a hex at those intentions.

"Of course not, my dear," Lucius replied, keeping his voice cautiously smooth. "I could never be bored of you."

Narcissa rolled her deep blue eyes, the corner of her lips twitching in a poorly hidden smile. She really was beautiful, Lucius thought. He'd always known, but at times like this, one couldn't help but be reminded. It was not just an aesthetic beauty - though her blond hair, tumbling over pale shoulders, certainly did the trick as well - but one that seemed to radiate from within her.

"You've barely touched your food," she noted.

Lucius' plate was, indeed, mostly untouched. It would be a waste of his Galleons not to eat what he'd ordered, but money was not one of his main concerns at the moment. "I confess, my love," he said quietly, "that your charms have rendered me beside myself with nerves."

Narcissa looked satisfied, but not impressed. She was almost never impressed. "A smooth talker, are you?"

"When inspired by such a magnetic personality, certainly," Lucius replied. 

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow, a lithe hand coming up for her chin to rest on. Every movement was purposefully graceful. She didn't have to lift a finger to mesmerise him, but when she went the extra mile, how could she not expect him to become enamoured? 

"Your mother would fret terribly if she saw you resting your elbow on the table," Lucius told her.

Narcissa brought her other arm up, too, so both elbows were now very improperly pressed against the surface. "I don't intend to follow the rules tonight," she said. The cheeky tone in her voice did something funny to Lucius' stomach. "Lighten up, won't you?"

"I suppose I should… lighten up," Lucius allowed. "It is difficult, though, to put aside the etiquette you were raised with."

"Fuck etiquette," Narcissa said. A word so harsh shouldn't sound so lovely, but she made it so. "And if you won't eat, fuck dinner, too." She stood up.

"Wait," Lucius said, not because he wanted to stop her, but because he was having difficulty keeping up. "What are you doing?"

"Getting out of here." Narcissa brushed her dress robes down. They were a deep emerald green, accented with gold embroidery. "You want to come back to mine?" she said. Her voice was coy, but brazen, unapologetic. It would be considered thoroughly inappropriate among their families for her to be so direct, especially given the… connotations of her words.

"I -" Lucius's breath caught in his throat. He swallowed, attempting to hide his nervousness. "Yes. Of course."

"Come on, then. We can Apparate there." Narcissa grabbed Lucius' hand and dragged him up into a standing position. She tossed a few Galleons onto the table, barely looking at them as they fell.

"Hang on, I should pay -" Lucius began.

Narcissa silenced him by pushing her lips into his in a blistering kiss. She tasted of wine and everything perfect. Lucius had always envisioned his first kiss being much more romantic, but he wasn't going to complain about this. He tried to wrap his arms around her waist to bring her in closer, but she pulled away before he could, leaving him with nothing but the fluttering of his heart, hammering uncontrollably in his chest.

"Fuck etiquette, remember?" Narcissa smirked, already pulling him out of the restaurant. For someone who looked so dainty, she was very strong. "I hope you're ready. One, two…"

Moments later, after the squeezing sensation in Lucius' chest died away, they were outside a large mansion. Narcissa wasted no time, and before long they had snuck in, clicking the main door closed carefully behind them. She kissed him again, and this time, Lucius made sure to make it last, savouring every last moment. 

They stumbled, always entwined in some way, through the large, hollow halls. Large mansions - common among their families - always echoed, and they struggled to keep their voices down. Narcissa pulled at Lucius' shirt, likely to lure him into another fierce kiss, but the motion made him trip, and he pushed over a photo frame on the cupboard. It crashed onto the floor, glass shattering and skidding across the marble tiles.

"Never mind that," Narcissa grinned, tugging his arm. "Come on! My room's right over there!" She rushed down the hall, leaving him behind. 

Lucius moved to obey, but his glance lingered for a moment too long on the photograph on the floor. His chest tightened, and his hands moved on their own to pick it up.

"Lucius, I'm wait-" Narcissa's voice, blurred to his ears, abruptly fell short. From what sounded like a world away, her footsteps approached, hesitant. 

A hand lay on his shoulder then. In a long-familiar, automatic movement, he placed his own over hers. He looked up at her and saw, in those eyes he loved so much, the weariness and the wisdom that betrayed her true age. 

He turned back to the picture in his grasp, observed the lines and wrinkles on his and Narcissa's skin in the photo, how those marks moved as they smiled at each other. The picture had been taken just earlier this week by Draco, a final memory captured on a piece of paper. 

"I'd like to be as happy as you are one day, Father," Draco had told him as he placed the pictures in the delicate frame. "I'm glad I have this to remember your happiness by."

Lucius wondered if Draco regretted introducing them to Final Hours Potions. But he knew his son, who grew more and more selfless with each passing year, only wanted what made them happiest. When Lucius' ailment was revealed to be terminal, and Narcissa's own blood malediction became more serious, Draco had shown them the pamphlet for Final Hours.

"You should consider it," Draco had said. "I know you don't like our confounded new magic, but…"

Draco was right. Lucius had always been rather stuck in his ways, and the modern developments of magic confused him. But after much discussion with Narcissa, who was extremely keen on it, Lucius had to admit - it sounded like a lovely way to go. Melancholy, perhaps, but lovely.

"Hey," Narcissa said, taking his hand. Though her skin was smoother than Lucius knew it to be, the tenderness in her touch was one that had never changed, not in their many decades together. "We'll be alright."

"I know," Lucius said. "I know."

"I am happy we chose this."

"I am too." And he was. 

"We go on our own terms. Together."

Lucius nodded. "Yes." He smiled, shaking off the bittersweet feeling from his veins. "Incidentally, you are an excellent actress."

"What makes you say that?"

"In the restaurant. I could have sworn it truly was our first date, with you from all those years ago."

Narcissa chuckled. "Perhaps it is my acting, or perhaps being with you truly makes me feel young again."

A flush rose to Lucius' cheeks. He could feel it in his ears. He shook his head. "I see you can be quite the charmer, too." 

"I was born with it," Narcissa replied.

"And the arrogance, too, I take it."

Narcissa laughed. "As if you're one to lecture me on arrogance!"

"I concede, I am not," Lucius agreed, smiling. He looked down at the watch on his wrist. "Two hours to go," he said.

She smiled. "Oh? Plenty of time."

"Yes."

"It is the rest of our lives, after all."

Lucius chuckled. Humour wasn't something he'd ever been inclined to, but she drew such reactions out of him naturally. "All the time in the world, then."

"Exactly," Narcissa smirked. Once again, she took his head. "Well then, lover," she said, a mischievous glint in her eye as she cocked her head towards the bedroom door. "What shall we do next?"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the music video for Youngblood by 5 Seconds of Summer!


End file.
